Reunited and It Feels So Good
by swimmerKim
Summary: From a Tumblr Prompt: Triple Treble prompt! Chloe and Aubrey visit Beca to check up their favorite DJ.


Chloe missed her girlfriends. Not in the normal way that people in relationships say that they miss each other because it's a way to wrap up a conversation with a significant other. It had been four days since she had seen Aubrey and six days since she had seen Beca and Chloe missed them. Chloe's happiness by no means depended on how much she saw Aubrey and Beca, but at a point a girl gets a little sad coming home to an empty apartment and sleeping alone. Chloe was well aware that it was no one's fault, they all had crazy hours at the hospital, firm, and recording studio that would would more usually cause the trio to miss each other.

But tonight Chloe was taking things into her own hands. She was going to the club Beca would be DJing at that tonight to surprise her and enjoy a night out. The girls always kept a detailed calendar, per Aubrey's request, that included days that they were on call, in court, or making an appearance, so they could always find each other if there was an emergency. Although Chloe would never admit it to Aubrey after how much time she had Beca had teased the blonde about her need for organization, but right now she was thankful for it because it had eliminated a lot of guess work regarding where to find Beca.

Chloe in the process of getting ready in a tight blue dress she had bought on a shopping trip with Aubrey and Beca last month that she knew would get the DJ's heart racing, four inch black heels, and her hair down and straightened. The red head had spent two hours getting ready and knew she looked hot. While she was putting the final touches on her make up, Chloe heard the lock on the front door turning and knew that it meant Aubrey was home. Without thinking, Chloe dashed out of the bedroom and towards the living room to greet one of her seemingly long lost girlfriends.

Aubrey only had a chance to put her briefcase down and take off her coat before she was tackled from behind onto the couch by a very excited Chloe.

"Bree! I'm so happy you're home! I was worried I wouldn't see you again tonight," Chloe squeeled as she peppered Aubrey's face with kisses before locking her lips with Aubrey's.

"Mmmm, Chlo, I missed you too, but you nearly gave me a hear attack."

"Well then I guess it's convenient that your girlfriend is one of the hottest and well respected doctors in the city."

"Speaking of your hotness, why are you all dressed up? Did you get a new girlfriend since we've all been a little busy?"

"No Bree, I'm going to the club Beca's DJing at tonight to surprise her. I'm not on call this weekend so I can get as drunk as I want and not have to worry about not hearing my pager. I just had a great idea! Since you're home now you should go with me!"

Not waiting for the blonde's response, Chloe dragged Aubrey through their bedroom and into the walk in closet and started flipping through articles of clothing.

"Chloe! I had a long week at court, in case you haven't noticed by my absence, and I just wanted to stay in tonight and catch up on my sleep so I'm refreshed for Monday."

"Come on Bree, it's only eight o'clock and Beca never makes us stay until the end of her set. I just want to go there, see her adorable face, have a couple of drinks and then we can come home."

Being a lawyer, Aubrey easily could have debunked Chloe's entire proposition without much of a thought until Chloe threw in her signature puppy dog pout. No amount of logic and reason could help Aubrey now and she knew it. Opting to save her energy, Aubrey just rolled her eyes and nodded her head in agreement while Chloe went back to looking through outfits for her to wear. After carefully considering a couple of different outfits, Chloe finally chose a short black dress that would show off Aubrey's legs and red heels.

Unpleased with the pace Aubrey was changing, Chloe took matters into her own hands and started to strip the blonde of her work clothes down to her bra and underwear and into the selected outfit so fast that it made her head spin. When Aubrey was dressed, Chloe took a step back to admire her work. "Damn Bree, you look so hot, I can't wait to see the look on Beca's face when she sees us."

"Definitely. Now let's get going. The sooner we leave the sooner I can come home and sleep."

When Chloe and Aubrey showed up at the club, they walked straight to the bouncer, not even thinking of getting in line, and were let in immediately. Chloe and Aubrey didn't go clubbing very often, but when they did, sleeping with one of the hottest DJs definitely had its' perks. Chloe and Aubrey noticed that Beca wasn't in the DJ booth and instead saw the brunette at the bar talking to a girl who was clearly very tipsy and talking very closely to Beca. Without even looking at each other for confirmation, both girls walked quickly over their girlfriend.

"Beca! There you are," Chloe said as she and Aubrey finally reached Beca's side and pulled the DJ protectively into her side and kissed her temple.

The girl who Beca was talking to was clearly having a hard time grasping what had just happened, but knew that she should probably leave. "Um… I think my friend needs help with a thing."

"So Becs, who was that?" Aubrey inquired with a quizzical expression.

Beca just sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Just another one of my adoring fans trying to get me to take them home with me."

"Ugh, please don't, the bed's crowded enough as it is, we don't need another body," Chloe sarcastically lamented.

"Yes, Chloe. That's what would stop me from bringing her home. But all kidding aside, she was so persistent. I'm pretty sure I only have one more song queued to play because she wouldn't back off. Do you guys wanna get a drink and head join me on stage?"

"Yeah, we'll be right there, Becs".

"Alex! These are my girlfriends. They drink free."

The bartender nodded and immediately came over to wait on Aubrey and Chloe. When the girls had their drinks they made their way to the stage where Beca was busy spinning. When the blonde and the red head reached the DJ booth, Beca let them in right away and greeted them each with a kiss. "Now that we finally have a chance to talk, what are you guys doing here? You guys never visit me."

"Well," Chloe started as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, "We haven't seen you in six days and we missed you."

Chloe leaned down and gave Beca a tender kiss on the lips before moving to make room for Aubrey to do the same.

"Regardless of the reason, you know that I'm always happy to see either of you. Together? You just made my night."

Chloe and Aubrey smirked at each other before giving Beca their best predatory smiles.

"I know those smiles. What are you two planning?"

"Well, Chloe and I are both really tired from the week so we might not be awake when you get home. So, we decided that the best solution would be having sex right here."

Beca's jaw dropped. Aubrey was never one for public sex, especially if it was at one of the three's place of employment, "B-but I'm working. We're in a public place. Someone could catch us."

Chloe had moved behind Beca and started massaging the brunette's shoulders while her mouth ghosted over the DJ's ear, "What's wrong Mitchell? When has public sex ever been a problem for you? I thought you said that it gave you an added adrenaline rush?"

Beca knew what Chloe was doing and dammit if it didn't work, she would not be called a pussy when sex was being initiated. Beca turned around and ferociously kissed Chloe while backing her up against the wall of the booth.

"That was a quick change of heart," Aubrey stated with a large smirk on her face, "We're so glad that you came around to our point of view."

"What can I say? I can't say no to s—Chloe what are you doing?"

While explaining why she had agreed to have public sex, Chloe had dropped to her knees in front of Beca and started to unbutton her jeans.

"Don't worry about what Chloe's doing. Focus on what your hand should be doing to me," While she was speaking Aubrey took Beca's right hand and moved it under her dress and on her inner thigh. Come on Beca, you didn't expect us to just show up and say 'hi' after six days of not seeing you, did you?"

The brunette simply shook her head as she felt a rush of wetness in her panties as Chloe started to lazily circle her clit with her tongue before moving to the DJ's entrance. Beca still seemed perplexed about what to do with the hand that was still resting on Aubrey's thigh. Not satisfied with Beca's hesitance, Aubrey moved Beca's had even higher up and whispered in the DJ's ear, "You also couldn't have expected us to come here and fuck you without expecting something in return. And before you can ask 'What about Chloe,' I already took care of her in the cab. Right Chlo?"

Chloe looked up and nodded enthusiastically, never removing her mouth from Beca's clit.

"Now Beca, don't you think it would be a little selfish of you to not take care of my needs, if Chloe is taking care of yours after I satisfied her?"

This lit something deep inside Beca, who responded with a growl as she lifted Aubrey onto the turntable and plunged two fingers deep inside Aubrey. Not expecting Beca to react so brazenly, the blonde was unable to stifle the loud groan that escaped her throat. Beca wasted no time in establishing a fast and rough pace that she knew Aubrey loved. It didn't take long until Beca felt Aubrey tense around her fingers. In response, the blonde moved her own had to start frantically flicking Beca's clit as Chloe continued to eat her out.

"Beca, are you close?"

Beca just nodded as she felt Chloe's tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Come with me?"

Beca just nodded and continued to pump her fingers in and out of Aubrey while she rubbed the blonde's clit with her thumb. All it took were a couple more thrusts and flicks for Beca and Aubrey to both come. Beca never ceased her movements, helping Aubrey ride out her high while Chloe lapped up Beca's cum.

When Aubrey recovered from her orgasm, she slid off of the turn table, she helped Chloe up from her knees and kissed her, allowing herself to taste the DJ on the red head's tongue. The kiss didn't last long as Chloe detached herself from Aubrey and moved to Beca so she could taste herself.

When Beca and Chloe had finished, the brunette looked over at Aubrey and shoved her middle finger into the blonde's mouth and replacing it with her pointer finger when she was done.

Once Aubrey had licked Beca's fingers clean, Aubrey leaned in to give her a kiss, followed by Chloe, "Well thank you for such a great night DJ Mitchell, but Aubrey and I really have to get going, we have some sleep to catch up on and we should really let you get back to work."

"Are you too sure you can't stay? I'll be all alone with crazy fan girls for another five hours," Beca practically begged.

"Oh come on Beca, you know you love the attention and you also know that we'll be waiting for you."

"I know. I love you both so much."

"We love you too."

With that Beca walked her girlfriends out of the club and hailed them a cab. Before getting in the cab, Chloe and Aubrey each gave Beca a kiss. When the taxi was finally out of sight, Beca headed back into the club, smiling at how lucky she was to have Chloe and Aubrey as her girlfrineds.


End file.
